


Otabek's Kitten

by Arcane_Angel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Angel/pseuds/Arcane_Angel
Summary: A cute one shot focusing on Yuri and Otabek. Yuri invites Otabek over for a sleep over, where they have fun with video games, make sweets, and play with each other! Of course, Yuri is still the spicy cinnamon bun that he is, so Otabek's advances aren't welcomed...at first...





	1. Coming Home with Yurio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Major YOI fan here! Just wanted to say thank you for picking this to read and i hope you enjoy!! <3

"Eh, Otabek," Yuri called, flipping his blonde hair into place- right over his beautiful green eye,"My folks won't be home so i want you to come and stay with me for the night. Kay?" His tone suggested that Otabek didn't have much of a choice in the matter, although it was unlikely that Otabek would refuse such an offer to begin with. Even with the initial surprise of Yuri asking, Otabek looked up at the small blonde with his typical, cool expression.

Now, Otabek knew for awhile how he felt towards Yuratcha Plisetsky. Awhile was an understatement though, as he knew from the first time that they met, that he wanted to continue to be by his side. It was his eyes...the unforgettable eyes of a soldier, that caught him off guard the most. He always felt connected to Yuri, but it wasn't until recently that he actually got the courage to approach him in hopes of becoming closer. It wasn't friendship he was after though, he wanted to be more to that pale eyed prince. Spending the night with him may just make it happen. He was already special after all. No human besides him could ever say they have had the joy of spending the night alone with the great fairy of Russia. Flashing Yuri a small smile, he nodded his head. 

"If that's what you want"

Yuri rewarded him with a prideful, happy grin. "Come on, I'm hungry."

 

Once the two arrived to Yuri's home, Yuri immediately ran over to snuggle his sleeping cat. "ah- i missed you! I brought a friend home with me but don't worry i haven't forgotten about you." His soft voice made Otabek's heart jump. 

Otabek shut the door, and watched, rather amused by the sight of the small kitten holding his feline friend. He watched Yuri place a kiss on the sleeping cat's head and wished for a brief moment he was in its place. He remained silent, waiting for the small framed male to finish with his reunion. Yuri's face turned red as he realized that Otabek was watching. He slowly pulled away from the cat and looked at his friend, "Hey, so i guess i should show you around, right?" He quickly changed the pace as he grabbed Otabek's wrist and led him away. From this one action alone, Yuri's heart beat picked up speed, though he wasn't sure why. He shook off the unusual feeling as just being overly excited that his Beka was here. He led him around the house quickly, and finished by showing him his room.

It looked as one would expect a sassy teenager's room to be like. His room had clothes lying around- a mixture of black and cat printed things. He had an impressive amount of stuffed animals in one corner. There was an empty bag of chips on the bed with head phones hanging down from under a pillow. Along with all the typical things. Otabek couldn't help but chuckle. Yuri's face heated up again. "Well- i uh, haven't really cleaned lately so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's perfect." He ruffled Yuri's hair playfully. 

"Hey!" Yuri pouted before fixing his hair. "Anyway we can hang out in here later but first lets get some food." He headed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Otabek followed, watching the small body walk in front of him. Yuri opened the cabinets, hoping to find something quick for them to fix, but instead finding disappointment, and his expression gave it all away as he continued to check the room for easy food. Being so in depth with figure skating caused him to miss out on a lot of important things in life- like successfully cooking his own food. "ugh..." he sighed. The last place to look was on the highest shelf and he stood on the tip of his toes trying to reach the knob, but it was more than a hand's length out of the way still still. Otabek stood by the door way and watched with a smirk as the whole display unfolded. 

"need help?..." Otabek offered kindly.

"No. I can do it- i just.." He struggled more, even leaning up on the counter, he wasn't able to get to it.

Otabek couldn't stand seeing something so cute...he shook his head and walked up behind Yuratchka, sliding his hands onto his waist and lifting him up effortlessly. He admired how small and light he was to pick up.

'eh!?" Yuri clenched onto Otabek's jacket, very nervous now that his feet weren't touching the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" he panicked slightly.

"You want to check right?" 

Yuri's nervous expression didn't change, nor did he say anything else. he gave off an irritated sigh but his small bitterness faded when he managed to get to his destination. He found a surplus of junk food. He took a hold of a pile of things. "So this is where they hide it! Trying to keep all the good stuff from me..." He pouted, clenching the pile of goods. Otabek wished he could hold him longer, but he didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was. He sat him down carefully, but not willingly. He liked the way he felt in his arms. He wanted to do it again... he looked at the beautiful teen. It was true that Yuri was three years younger than him, but for some reason, his small body compared to Otabek's made it seem like they were ages apart. His personality was no better. 

"Come on. We can play some video games in my room.." Like before, Yuri went ahead of Otabek, but this time, visibly more flustered. 

Yuri flopped on the bed after turning the console on. He handed Otabek a controller before openning a bag of mini-cookies. He lied on his tummy, kicking his legs up impatiently as the game loaded. Soon, they went to multiplayer mode, and hours passed, as the two were enjoying themselves. Otabek was the silent gamer, but Yuri cursed and shifted constantly. "These bastards keep coming out of no where!!" by this point he was only inches away from Otabek, maybe closer, as their arms would occasionally brush against each other. When their characters died, yuri let out a large sigh and planted his forehead on Otabek's upper leg. "i give up... This level is the hardest." 

He just couldn't help himself at this point. He wanted to touch him...kiss him.... Otabek's fingers slid through Yuri's silky hair and down to his neck in gentle motions, like one would when petting a cat. "We can try again later." 

"I don't wanna..." Yuri instinctively pulled back from his touch, or so he thought. "This game is stupid..." He sat up a little and grabbed a cookie to eat before abruptly lying down on Otabek's lap. He nibbled on it while the other returned to playing with the blonde hair. He brushed it away from Yuri's eye, causing a pink complexion to return to both of their faces. Yuri was so beautiful...he didn't understand why he felt the need to cover his face with his hair. His eyes were gorgeous and fierce. They intimidated him slightly...he stared in them for several seconds, but when Yurio returned his look, he spouted off,"Hey- why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"no...it's just that...you're really beautiful..."

"WHAT!?" He sat up immediately. "That's something you say to your girlfriend not me asshole!" 

Otabek sighed, regretting his decision to say anything"Yuri, i don't have a girlfriend. I don't want one either. i just-"

"Well don't tease me like that... I'm not a girl..."

"I'm not teasing you...I'm serious. I know you're not a girl...i just think it's a shame you hide such a pretty face under your hair..."

Yuri looked away. "psh..." he hissed. "What ever..." he still had narrow brows as he lied back down on Otabek. "So why don't you want a girlfriend? Shouldn't guys your age be dating by now? I mean JJ already has-"

"I'm nothing like JJ." Otabek interrupted. 

"That's for sure..." Yuri's tone seemed to be much more quiet again. "But seriously...why don't you want one?"

"There's someone I've been interested in for a long time...i don't want anyone else, but somehow i don't think i can have the one i want either. I would rather be alone than be with anyone other than them..."

Jealousy hit Yuri hard. "Oh Yeah-?! and who is it? I'm your friend you should tell me these things right!?"

"I'm not telling you because you are my friend..."

Yuri sat up again, this time much more angry than before. "What do you mean by that!?"

Otabek paused for a minute, unsure what to say... If he was going to tell him...now would be the best chance he got. Otabek held Yuri's face softly, and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Yuri...." He sighed, before gently pressing his lips to the Russian's.


	2. You're the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Otabek kisses Yuri, they are both uncertain about how their relationship will play out...But...They seem to be getting along still ;)

The moment Yuri felt Otabek Alton's lips come into contact with his own, his heart raced and his mind went blank. His eyes were wide, as if he had experienced the most shocking thing in his life. He pulled back and harshly yelled,"Bastard! What the hell!?" The initial shock and rage seemed to come through clearly, although there was a slight crack in his voice, as if he was scared or nervous. "Y-you just kissed me! On the lips!" He held his mouth and behind his red cheeks and angry, teary eyes, he understood. Yuri knew he was upset for the wrong reason. Otabek loved him.... He glared at Otabek from the other end of the bed now. "You're not meaning to tell me...That I'M the one right? Right?!" His body was quivering and he couldn't help but begin to cry.

Otabek watched Yuri closely, and through the mixed messages of his words and body, the best thing he could do for Yuri was to hold him. He scooted closer to Yuri, which only causes the blonde to retreat further back until he reached the headboard. 

"Yuri..." Otabek called softly. With a brief struggle, he managed to get his arms wrapped around the sobbing blonde.

"S-stop-" Yuri tried to push him away. 

Otabek simply held him tighter and pressed him into his chest. "I'm sorry...And yes. You're the one. You've always been the one...I didn't mean to make you -"

"No!" Yuri cried. "Don't apologize! " He rubbed his red eyes, pushing the tears to the side. "I was so angry and scared when you told me you cared about someone else..." He started to break again. "But then you kissed me and-"He began to cry into Otabek's shoulder. 

Otabek felt horrible for making his angel weep. To try to comfort him, he ran his hand up and down Yuri's back while the other kept a firm grip on his waist. "We're you jealous?..."

"YES!" He admitted. "So when you kissed me I was so relieved....I hadn't lost you to someone else. I don't want to share you with anyone! "

Otabek's heart fluttered almost as fast as Yuri's. He was so thankful he wasn't angry about the kiss...Plus, what he just said sounded almost like a confession. "So...What you're saying is that you want me to only be yours?..."

"Y-yes..." Yurio whined.

Otabek smiled and moved the blonde hair out of the way to softly kiss his forehead. "So then...will you be mine Yuri?"

Yuri remained quiet for a good thirty seconds, causing Otabek to become more nervous as the time passed. Eventually he heard a soft,"yeah..." Be mumbled. 

"Hey... Look at me.."

Yuri exhaled slowly before looking up at Otabek, still with drops running down his cheeks. Otabek kissed one of the dots of fluid and then pressed his lips to Yuri's once more. There was no resistance coming from him this time. In fact, there was even a little pressure given back in return. Once he pulled away, he reclined beside the teen and pulled the blankets over them both. "Come here..."

Yuri moved closer and used Otabek's arm as a pillow while he closed the space between them. They continued to press small kisses to each other's lips until Yuri had completely stopped crying and his face turned back to a normal color. By this point, Yuri was exhausted....

Otabek didn't mind toying with the tips of Yuri's hair to help him drift off. He looked so peaceful when he slept... he couldn't help but watch him for awhile. He was just so sweet... Eventually tiredness claimed him too, and he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


	3. Warming Up to the Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri begins to get comfortable with the idea of being a couple with Otabek.

Otabek woke up first the next morning. His heart jumped at seeing his own arms wrapped around the fairy, who was still in a deep slumber. Smiling softly, he placed a kiss on the sleeping beauty's cheek before going to the kitchen to make him a special breakfast. 

By the time Yuri awoke, his body was cold, so he tightened his grip on the covers. The absence of Otabek's body heat made him a little sad, as he recalled the events from last night. The scent of something cooking stirred him from his thoughts so he wrapped the blanket around himself and lethargically walked into the kitchen, where he noticed his Beka cooking. His face turned red while he hesitated to approach him. "Morning..." 

Otabek turned around to see the heart warming image of Yuri's sleepy face, adorable messy hair, and rosy cheeks. He greeted him with a grin. "I made us breakfast. I hope you don't mind." He offered Yuri a plate. 

Yuri took it graciously and quickly devoured his meal. Afterwards he wanted to take a quick shower. Otabek was pleased that he enjoyed it. He watched as Yuri headed off towards the bathroom. He could only imagine what he would look like undressed... he continued to eat quietly, while Yuri's cat snuggled up to his leg. He heard the shower turn on and for awhile, the thoughts of Yuri bathing entertained him. All of a sudden he heard a shout.

"GET IT OUT- GET IT OUT!!" The bathroom door slammed open and the nude Yuri Plisetsky ran out frantically. Water dripped from his hair, but it looked like some of his body was still dry, like he didn't even get in all the way. Otabek was in shock, his eyes immediately drifted down Yuri's torso.

Otabek's eyes widened when Yuri grabbed him by the shirt collar and tugged him to follow.

"I can't take a shower with that THING in there!"

"w-what?" He did everything he possibly could to keep his eyes away from the very naked blonde, but to no prevail as he couldn't help but look at his perfect little ass as he walked ahead of him. His face was crimson. 

Yuri stopped at the door way and pointed at the shower. "KILL IT! IT'S HUGE!"

Otabek exhaled before walking over to the shower. He looked around. "I don't see anything??"

"IN THE DAMN CORNER " He frantically pointed. 

Otabek looked up to see a tiny speck, barely an inch long. It was a tiny brown spider that hung from its web. Otabek couldn't help but laugh wildly. The great Yuri Plisetsky afraid of something so small! 

"Eh!? what's so funny asshole!? Just get rid of it so I can shower! I'm freezing my ass off!"

Needless to say, he took care of the perfectly innocent spider, although still chuckling at Yuri. Once the deed was done, he walked back out, staring at Yuri, who covered himself with his hands now at least. It did no good. The image of his nude body would be forever implanted into his memory, and even now, his restraint was dwindling much too quickly. "There. All better?" 

"My hero..." His sarcasm most certainly showed through. Yuri kept his eyes averted from Otabeks.

His frown turned into a look of horror when Otabek caught him and slid his arm's around his nude body, lowering them slowly before firmly taking ahold of a butt cheek in each hand. Yuri clenched onto the other's shirt.

"EH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" He tried to push him away, only making Otabek hold him tighter. "Ah- Idiot!! Stop!!" Yuri felt a jolt go through his groin when he felt himself be groped. "N-no-" 

Otabek released him, and sighed. "You can't just prance around in front of your boyfriend naked...This kind of thing will happen."

"I'M NOT-ugghhh!" Yuri pushed him out of the way and headed back into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. He uncupped his hands from his cock and looked down at the erection he hid from the other. His heart was pounding... he had never experienced that level of intensity when he was with anyone...he was a virgin of course but...no one had ever been able to arouse him like this. He stepped back into the shower and tried to wash himself without thinking about the way Otabek's strong hands felt on his bare skin. His cock ached and he gave in to it. He ran his fingers along the length, as he leaned against the shower wall. His mind wondered about what his boyfriend's body looked like. Seeing him in tights definitely revealed that he had a large package, but what would it be like out of them? He wanted to see... Otabek saw him...thats for sure...He tightened his grip and jerked on it in a rhythmic motion while he thought. He imagined it was Otabek touching him instead. His breath hitched as he stroked himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this. He had never done it thinking about other people though. his hand motions increased in pace and the sound of his skin being rubbed was masked by the sound of the running water. The urge to cum made his hand move faster and faster until eventually he shot a load of cum onto the tile, holding in a soft moan. He allowed his body to relax for a minute before turning off the shower.

Once he had cleaned up, he got out and dressed. He still wasn't sure how to face Otabek...but after the much needed stress relief, he felt a little better. He opened the door and saw Otabek sitting across from it with a concerned look on his face. 

"Are you mad?..." He asked Yuri, obviously regretting the fact he had done what he did...

The freshly showered fairy saw how scared he looked and it was really....sweet. He couldn't stay unhappy. Yuri knew his Kazakh boy cared for him. Desire was normal when you're with someone you cared about right? It wasn't a bad feeling when he was naked in his arms. He was completely won over by those dark eyes... Kneeling down next to him, Yuri gave Otabek a kiss. "I'm not mad...but next time don't surprise me like that..." 

"Next time?.." Otabek repeated, unsure if he had actually heard him correctly. Was he for real?

"Yeah- I mean..." Yuri plopped down beside him. "I didn't... not like it." he kept his eyes focused on the ground as he spoke although, he could feel Otabek watching him. He allowed his boyfriend to curl an arm around him and leaned into it willingly. "It's normal to want to have sex with your partner right?" His voice was quiet, almost shy.

"You want...to have sex Yuri?" 

Yuri shifted nervously. Of course he wanted to experiment and try these things. Having sex was something he was very curious about...but was he asking if he wanted to do it with him...? now?... "I...don't know...i've never done anything..."

"I won't do anything you don't like... i promise." Otabek's voice was sincere. Honestly, he didn't have much experience under his belt either, but he knew he could be what Yuri wanted. "We don't have to go all the way if you aren't ready."

Yuri nodded his head. "Okay...i'm making you do all the work though..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this far! I assure you next chapter will be coming very soon x3 and it's going to be a fun one to write that's for sure!!


	4. Playtime with Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (chapter is 18+ material) if that doesn't already give it away ;D

Otabek stood up and helped Yuri to his feet. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." 

Taking Yuri by the waist, he lifted the fairy of Russia, and carried him effortlessly to his room. Yuri supported himself by keeping his legs wrapped around his lover up until the point where he was being placed on the bed. Then, he began by stripping off his fresh change of clothes. He sat covering himself with the pillow, watching as Otabek undressed. Yuri's heart pounded. He couldn't look away when seeing his bare body. It was everything he wanted it to be-and more. He felt his face heating up once again. The bed creaked when the weight of the other was added.

Otabek made his way up to Yuri and climbed on top of him. He pulled back the teen's blonde hair before pressing his mouth to his and slipping his tongue between his lips. Yuri was uncertain about this strange act, but he reciprocated. He mimicked his boyfriend's motions and grew accustomed to them rather quickly. He could feel something press against his leg, causing him to pull away briefly. "Is that?..."

With only a nod for a response, Otabek pressed his cock to Yuri's inner thigh, proving how much he desired him. He was amused by the expression that he got in return. He lowered his head to Yuri's neck, where he left a trail of warm kisses. He ran his tongue over the soft skin, savoring the flavor. He noticed how Yuri shivered when his lips touched his flesh. 

Feeling Otabek suck and lick on him made him let out a few small, almost inaudible noises. "B-beka.." He whispered, feeling himself become aroused. He let out a gasp when one of his nipples got pinched. The fingers carefully twisted and tugged on the small nub. The other one was soon to be enveloped in Otabek's mouth. The cool air hit the saliva lingering on his neck and collar bone. At this point, Yuri was properly erect. He shifted under him, which made Otabek able to slide easily between his legs. Yuri jumped up a little, feeling suddenly exposed by his legs being spread by the other's body. "This is-" he began to protest but was cut off by the feeling of Otabek's hand wrap around his cock and squeezing it tightly. He threw his head back against the pillow in pleasure.   
Small amounts of fluid formed at the tip of Yuri's dick, only to be wiped away by the other's hand motions. Clenching onto the pillow underneath him, the Russian watched himself be played with. He wanted to cum... 

His face said everything, and Otabek knew what Yuri wanted. "Can i use my mouth?.."

Although obviously nervous about the act, Yuri granted him full access. There was no hesitation when Otabek licked the length of his cock. He caressed it with his lips and tongue while sliding his mouth down on it, fully sheathing it in his hot mouth. Yuri was shivering and his finger tips clang to the other's black hair. He didn't last very long. The amazing sensation was so new for him, that he couldn't help but shooting his load inside of his Beka's mouth with a moan. 

Otabek swallowed and wiped his lips off, smirking. "That didn't last long.." 

"Sh-Shut Up!" Yuri closed his eyes, expecting to be done now that he was satisfied. To his surprise, his legs were spread even wider. "Wait- what? What are you doing?!"

"Is this okay Yuri?" Otabek rubbed his index finger against the small hole. He used a bit of remaining cum to lubricate his finger before poking it inside a tad.

"...it's-weird.." The feeling was uncomfortable.... his muscles tensed at feeling the finger go the rest of the way in. "ah..." he groaned out. He had never felt so small and defenseless before....he didn't understand why he didn't want to stop. 

"..Do you think you can handle more?" He slid his finger in and out, loosening up the virgin area. 

Yuri looked into the dark brown eyes of the man he loved. For a moment he had to think about it. Was he ready to do this?... He exhaled slowly. "Yeah...I can.."

"I'm glad..." Otabek coated his middle finger in saliva and managed to put it inside Yuri along with the index finger. Together they seemed to do the trick nicely, although Yuri couldn't help but squirm the whole time. Eventually his tight hole became more accepting, and with a little more fluid, Yuri was more than ready. As instructed, Yuri flipped over on his stomach and lifted his lower half by balancing his weight on his knees. 

"Relax your body as much as you can...it won't hurt as much okay?" Otabek pressed his cock against Yuri's hole and pushed it in slowly, letting the other's body adjust to the foreign thing. Yuri let out a little whimper about halfway. "You okay..?"

"I-im fine-" His voice was as shaky as his body was, but they both went with it. Otabek was in heaven. He felt like he was melting inside Yuri...The tightness...the heat. It was a dream come true. He was gentle as he thrusted in and out the first few times. Yuri moaned out with each. The pressure of having Otabek's cock inside of him was painful but it grew to be tolerable...and then once it all fit inside him, pleasure hit- "ah-!" he arched his back when an amazing feeling swooped over him. He had heard of the male "g spot" before- was that what it was? "Ah fuck-" he cried. 

Otabek rocked his hips back and forth easily now, and at a much quicker pace. The silence in the room was disrupted by the hitched breath and soft noises between the two. Going faster and faster, they were both drowning in ecstasy. Yuri turned around to face him as he was being fucked vigorously. His moans were in sync with the quick, deep thrusts. He wrapped his arm around Otabek's neck and pleaded. "More!" and otabek delivered what he wanted. What he wanted most was to cum again- they both wanted to. Otabek went first- shooting his seed inside of Yuri. The fluid coating his insides was enough to throw him into an orgasm. They rode it out together before collapsing onto the bed. 

Lying his head on Yuri's chest, Otabek couldn't help but listen to the fast beating heart. Yuri held him in place, catching his breath. His lower half ached and his legs felt utterly useless, but his Beka was there to take care of him.


End file.
